


Lilac Years

by morporkian_hobbit



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Discworld - Freeform, Ronde de Nuit, disque monde, révolution des lilas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morporkian_hobbit/pseuds/morporkian_hobbit
Summary: La Révolution n'est arrivée qu'une fois... pardon, deux. Mais elle continue d'être gravée dans les mémoires. Souvenez-vous, souvenez-vous...





	Lilac Years

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit cet OS pour le 25 mai il y a quelques années. Il est séparé en plusieurs section, chacune présentant une époque différente.
> 
> Une des sections présente deux de mes OCs: Lila Delencre et Salomé Véri, qui viennent ma fanfiction You Only Live Twice (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11474730/1/You-Only-Live-Twice). Pour que vous ne soyez pas perdus, voici une petite explication rapide: Salomé est une habitante du Globe-Monde, morte à 25 ans, et qui s'est réincarnée sur le Disque-Monde, dans le corps de Lila Delencre (corps qu'elles doivent du coup partager, en alternant le contrôle). Elles ne sont pas les seules à vivre dans ces conditions, et peu de gens sont au courant de l'existence des réincarnés (Vimaire et Vétérini le savent). Je mentionne aussi ici René, un autre réincarné, zombie, et bibliothécaire à l'UI.

L'air était tiède en cette après-midi de printemps finissant. Presque suffocant, parfois, dans certaines des grandes artères de la ville. Dans l'atmosphère chaude se propageait l'odeur typique d'Ankh-Morpork : boue, sueur, fumée, bestiaux et sang, à laquelle se mêlait par endroits la fragrance plus subtile des lilas. Cette plante robuste poussait partout en ville, s'accrochant aux murs et aux balcons, sans être gênée le moins du monde par la pollution ambiante.

 

Une main hésitante se tendit vers un pied de lilas qui survivait tant bien que mal à l'entrée d'une ruelle. Elle s'arrêta un instant, puis attrapa une des branches souples qu'elle tira vers le bas, avant de décrocher délicatement une des fleurs, en tremblant légèrement. Le propriétaire de la main s'adossa ensuite au mur, et approcha la fleur de son nez pour en humer le parfum, un air indéfinissable de joie, de tristesse et de douleur mêlées sur son visage. Puis il l'observa un instant, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de se résoudre à l'accrocher à son casque, tel un plumet aux couleurs vives. Il resta ainsi quelques instants contre le mur, sous la branche de lilas qui lui faisait de l'ombre, avant de se redresser et sortir de la ruelle pour reprendre sa marche.

 

En cette après-midi ensoleillée, beaucoup de citadins étaient de sortie, et les malfrats, voleurs, coupe-bourses et montes-en-l'air de tout poil étaient probablement partout, mais le jeune Samuel n'en avait cure.  Il avait beau porter son uniforme du Guet, il n'était pas encore en patrouille, du moins officiellement, et comptait bien profiter des dernières heures de jour. En déambulant d'un pas lent mais mesuré, comme on lui avait appris, il prit petit à petit la direction du cimetière.

 

Le cimetière des Petits-Dieux n'était qu'à quelques mètres de l'agitation des rues, et pourtant il y régnait un calme reposant. Les morts n'étaient pas des locataires très agités.

Le jeune agent s'enfonça à travers les allées de pierres tombales et gagna une petite clairière en retrait. Là, sept tombes étaient alignées, chacune décorées d'une plaque en bois plantée dans le sol, sur lesquelles étaient gravés quelques noms.

Guitou Viguelet.

Horace Chouchotte.

Dai Diquince.

Cecil ''Tarin'' Laclaque.

Eddie Lacotte.

Raymond Soulier.

Et bien sûr, celle qui trônait au milieu de toutes les autres : Jean Quille.

Tous de braves types, qui s'étaient battus pour rien, qu'on avait envoyé au casse-pipe, qui avaient voulu défendre leur cité et qu'on avait trahi.

En dessous du nom du sergent avait été ajoutée une courte phrase, qui valait toutes les épitaphes du monde :

_Ils se soulèvent._

 

Samuel se tint debout devant les tombes, tournant et retournant le brin de lilas entre ses doigts, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il mit un genoux à terre et entreprit d'arracher le lierre qui avait commencé à pousser sur les plaques. Après quoi il déposa doucement, presque religieusement, la fleur mauve sur la tombe de Quille.

Puis il s'assit par terre et prit une profonde inspiration.

 

« Voilà, sergent, dit-il à voix haute. Ça fait un an maintenant. Un an que vous êtes partis. Une putain d'année que le seigneur Claqueboîte est au pouvoir. Et vous savez quoi ? Rien n'a changé. Absolument rien. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, et on n'entendit plus que la brise qui soufflait.

« Oh, bien sûr, il a fait quelques réformes par-ci par-là, reprit-il, repoussé un peu l'heure du couvre-feu, et bien sûr il n'y a plus les Inommables, mais sinon ce n'est que beaux discours et paroles dans le vent. Vous aviez raison, sergent. Il écoute le Peuple comme on écouterait le tonnerre. Il l'écoute et il s'en contrefiche. Le Guet de Jour est toujours un ramassis de brutes incapables, le Guet de Nuit, un ramassis de gringalets incapables, et je me rend bien compte que je fais partie du lot, la population est toujours aussi effrayée et brimée, et les malfrats sont toujours partout. Franchement, je me demande pourquoi on a fait tout ça. »

Sam fixa la pierre tombale, comme dans l'attente d'une réponse qui ne viendrait jamais.

« Pourquoi on a fait tout ça, hein ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, plus véhément. Le patricianat est un système pourri. Raymond avait raison, on devrait faire une république. Mais même ça, on a essayé, et c'est tombé à l'eau ! On s'est battus, on est monté au sommet, on avait gagné, et puis d'un coup tout est retombé. Pourquoi le monde se retourne-t-il toujours contre ceux qui veulent l'aider, sergent ? Pourquoi est-ce que toutes nos tentatives sont vouées à l'échec ? Quand les dirigeants échouent, c'est logiquement au Peuple de prendre les choses en main. Mais non, il y a toujours des salauds de gros bonnets pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Quoi qu'on fasse, on est toujours aux mains des aristos qui tirent les ficelles dans l'ombre. Mais vous, vous le saviez, hein ? Vous saviez qu'on était foutus. J'en suis presque sûr. A l'époque je ne faisais pas attention, j'étais trop captivé par ces combats, l'impression d'importance que j'avais, la sensation de tenir enfin un rôle, d'avoir une utilité. Je ne suis pas resté lucide, mais vous, si, et je m'en rend compte à présent. Vous vous doutiez de comment ça allait finir. Alors, pourquoi vous l'avez quand même fait ? Pourquoi vous être lancé à corps perdu dans cette révolution, si vous saviez qu'on allait perdre ? Vous étiez quelqu'un de malin. Vous ne vous faisiez pas avoir facilement. Alors pourquoi avoir fait ce choix ? Pourquoi nous avoir suivi, ou guidé, ou... merde, pourquoi ? C'est toujours la même question : pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ! Pourquoi ça a raté, alors qu'on était si près de réussir ? Pourquoi les politiciens sont-ils tous pourris ? Pourquoi le peuple ne reconnaît jamais ce qui est bon ou pas pour lui ? Et évidemment, on n'aura jamais les réponses. La seule réponse possible, c'est que le monde est pourri, et c'est comme ça, il faut faire avec. Et moi, je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde pareil. N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de l'améliorer ? On ne peut donc rien faire ? On est condamné à errer dans cette ville où tout le monde garde la tête baissée et reste silencieux, de peur de ce que les autres pourraient penser de leurs paroles ou de leurs actes ? »

 

Le jeune homme s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Les pierres tombales n'avaient pas bougé, le petit vent tiède soufflait toujours, les oiseaux pépiaient dans les arbres... le seul coin acceptable de cette foutue ville était réservé aux morts.

 

« Si tu veux quelque-chose, débrouille toi pour le faire. Ça veut dire que je dois raisonner cette ville de fous moi-même, hein ? Que je devrais m'occuper de tout, ramener cette foutue débandade sur le droit chemin... Mais je n'en ai pas la force, sergent ! J'ai à peine vingt ans ! On ne peut pas faire une seconde révolution, ça ne marchera pas plus que la première. Je suis flic, mais je suis seul. Les révolutionnaires ont tous crevé. Oh, certains sont toujours là, mais c'est leurs idéaux qui sont morts. Ils sont juste retournés à leurs petites vies tranquilles, derrière leurs portes closes, en enterrant bien profond tous ce qui les avait amené sur les barricades il y a un an. Ils se satisfont des discours creux de Claqueboîte, et dorment sur leurs deux oreilles en pensant que tout est pour le mieux. J'ai parfois l'impression que je suis le seul à voir ce qui s'est passé, ou plutôt qu'il ne s'est rien passé. On n'a pas eu de justice, on n'a pas eu de liberté, on n'a pas eu de vérité. Les couturières n'ont même pas eu leur putain d'amour au juste prix. Et même votre œuf dur, ils vous ont empêché de l'avoir. »

 

Les mots se tarirent. Il tournait en rond, et s'enfonçait plus profondément dans sa colère et sa tristesse. C'était toujours les mêmes questionnements, les mêmes constats. Mieux valait s'arrêter là, sinon il ne ressortirait jamais de ce gouffre qu'il sentait s'ouvrir sous ses pas.

Il regarda fixement la tombe immobile pendant quelques instants, avant de fouiller dans la petite sacoche qu'il portait à la ceinture. Il en ressortit un petit objet rond, qu'il déposa ensuite devant la plaque en bois.

« Je vous ai apporté un œuf dur, sergent. Je sais, c'est... c'est un peu con, mais j'ai eu l'impression que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Alors je l'ai fait. Voilà. Il n'y a rien de plus à en dire. »

 

Il se releva en époussetant son pantalon, et baissa une dernière fois les yeux sur la tombe.

« J'aurais aimé que vous soyez toujours là avec nous, au poste de la Mélassière. Sans vous, c'est pas pareil, chef. »

Silence.

« Je n'oublierais pas. »

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Le jeune homme se tenait absolument immobile et silencieux dans les bosquets, qui bruissaient légèrement et couvraient de toute manière le peu de bruit qu'il aurait pu faire. Quelques mètres plus loin, se trouvait un alignement de sept pierres tombales en bois, devant lesquelles quelques personnes se recueillaient.

 

Au fil des courtes années qui avaient passé, une sorte de petite cérémonie avait pris racine. A chaque 25 mai, plusieurs personnes se retrouvaient ici pour nettoyer les tombes, et y poser un brin de lilas et un œuf dur, avant de se remémorer les événements qui les avaient menés là, quelques années plus tôt, et exprimer toutes leurs désillusions sur la société actuelle. Après quoi ils observaient immanquablement quelques instants de silence, sans réellement se concerter, puis repartaient chacun de leur côté, la tête haute, et un brin de lilas accroché qui à leur boutonnière, qui à leur corset, qui à leur plastron.

 

Et chaque année, chaque 25 mai, le jeune assassin se tenait tapis dans l'ombre et les observait. La toute première fois, seul le plus jeune d'entre eux, l'agent du Guet, était venu. Havelock l'avait observé sans mot dire, caché à quelques mètres de lui, totalement invisible. Et à présent, il revenait à chaque fois rendre hommage à la tombe de cet homme qu'il avait protégé une fois, échoué à sauver une autre, et dont il ne savait presque rien.

Bien entendu, il était en partie responsable des événements qui étaient survenus, de la chute de Remontoir et de l'avènement de Claqueboîte. Mais il n'avait été qu'un outil de la révolution. Quelle est la responsabilité du couteau que plante l'assassin, ou du carreau que tire le soldat ? Il fait son travail, et ne se pose pas de question.

 

Pourtant, en voyant le peu de résultats qui étaient sortis de ses actions, de leurs actions, Havelock ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser certaines questions et de remettre en cause ses certitudes. Les aristocrates qui tiraient les ficelles dans l'ombre derrière Claqueboîte n'avaient rien fait non plus pour améliorer la misère du Peuple, et eux mêmes se rendaient compte de l'inutilité du nouveau dirigeant. A croire qu'en devenant Patricien, tous les hommes devenaient les mêmes...

Le pouvoir change un homme.

Mais était-il possible de résister à ces changements ? Étaient-ils vraiment inexorables, ou pouvait-on maîtriser la soif de pouvoir ?

C'était un défi intéressant à relever.

_On fait le travail qu'on a sur les bras._

_Si tu veux que ce soit bien fait, occupe-t-en toi même._

 

Peu importe ce que penserait sa tante. Il le savait, il en était parfaitement capable. Et même s'il n'avait encore jamais fait de politique, eh bien, c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron, n'est-ce pas ?

 

oOoOoOo

 

 

« Lila... quel âge tu as ? »

Salomé, le nez plongé dans des rapports de patrouille, ne releva pas les yeux.

« Lila ! »

«  _Salomé !_ » fit une voix dans sa tête. «  _C'est à toi qu'on parle !_

 _Oh, crotte..._ »

La jeune femme leva la tête vers son interlocuteur. Décidément, il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne à réagir quand on l'appelait par le nom de son hôte...

Son collègue Raymond Soulier, un zombie, se trouvait devant elle, de l'autre coté du comptoir de permanence du Guet des Orfèvres.

« Oui, Raymond?

-Quel âge ça te fait, cette année, Lila ? » demanda l'agent, un air soucieux sur le visage.

Salomé le regarda, étonnée. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ? Il lui fallut une seconde de réflexion pour trouver la réponse qu'aurait donné Lila.

« Vingt-sept ans, pourquoi ?

-Vingt-sept ? répéta le zombie. Hmmm... l'année du Rat Bourré, tu avais quel âge, du coup ? Dans les... trois, quatre ans, non ?

-C'est ça, à peu près, répondit la jeune femme, suspicieuse.

-Pas l'âge de participer à des combats, alors » fit-il en lorgnant sur la fleur mauve accrochée au plastron de sa collègue.

«  _Ah, c'était donc ça..._ » songea Salomé en se raidissant.

«  _Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?_ » lui demanda Lila.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas à son hôte et préféra s'adresser à Raymond.

« Sans doute pas, je suppose. Pas l'âge de monter sur une barricade, si c'est ce que tu veux dire » ajouta-t-elle d'un air innocent.

Raymond marqua un temps. Salomé retint un petit sourire, satisfaite. Le zombie ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce qu'elle connaisse des détails sur ce dont il parlait.

« Pourquoi portes-tu le lilas, alors ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

La jeune femme s'était apprêtée à répliquer quelques chose à propos du fait que le commissaire Vimaire, lui, était au courant, quand Lila intervint.

«  _Stop. Laisse Vimaire en dehors de ça. C'est toi qui as choisi de porter la fleur, toi qui as choisi de prendre le contrôle pour aujourd'hui, alors ne rejette pas tes responsabilités sur le commissaire, okay ? Tu assumes._ »

Salomé ne pût qu’acquiescer, et trouver une autre réponse. Elle opta pour une semi-vérité, car la vraie raison était trop peu crédible.

« C'est compliqué, dit-elle. Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment légitime pour porter le lilas aujourd'hui, vu que je n'ai pas combattu sur les barricades. Mais... c'est par empathie, je suppose. Comme toi, quand tu vas t'enterrer un jour par an dans le cimetière des Petits-Dieux. Tu n'as pas de raison logique de le faire, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de... » elle marqua un temps. « Attend, pourquoi tu n'es pas au cimetière, du coup ?

-Trop de boulot aujourd'hui, marmonna le zombie. Ne change pas de sujet. Qu'est-ce que tu y connais, toi ? Qu'es-ce que tu sais du 25 mai, hein ? »

La jeune femme hésita. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler des livres et de sa schizophrénie, il ne comprendrait pas. Et même s'il comprenait ces histoires de réincarnation, le fait d'avoir simplement lu l'histoire de la Révolution de la rue de la Mélassière ne lui paraîtrait pas une raison suffisante pour porter le lilas. Elle tenta donc une autre approche. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure, mais elle ne voulait pas divulguer autour d'elle le secret des réincarnés.

« Oh, plein de choses, tu serais étonné, répondit-elle d'un air de défi. Tout ce que faisaient les Inommables. Comment Jean Quille a pris le Guet en main et protégé le poste de la Mélassière. Rosie Paluche et Sandra Azimute. Justice, Liberté, Vérité, l'Amour au juste prix, et un œuf dur. La... »

Raymond agita les mains.

« Stop, stop, ça suffit. Comment tu peux... Où as-tu appris des trucs pareils ? »

Salomé observa attentivement son visage grisâtre. Raymond paraissait passablement énervé, ce qui se comprenait, mais en même temps il était curieux. Le connaissant, il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Pourtant, Salomé allait bien devoir le faire lâcher prise : il était hors de question qu'elle révèle quoi que ce soit à propos des livres.

« Je les connais, c'est tout. Je ne l'ai pas vécu, Raymond, je ne peux pas le nier, mais pour moi c'est presque pareil. Je veux rendre hommage, c'est tout. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'offenser qui que ce soit. »

Malgré cela, elle ne fit aucun geste pour ôter le lilas de son plastron.

Raymond, quant à lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Presque pareil ? Qu'est ce que tu peux bien en savoir ? Tu n'as rien vu ! Rien vécu ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait, de se battre pour des idéaux quand tout ce que tu connaissait s'est effondré ! D'essayer de recréer un système à partir de rien, de...

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, Raymond ! coupa la jeune femme. Je n'ai parlé que de mon impression, je n'ai pas dit que c'était la vérité !

-Tu ne...

-Raymond, laisse-la tranquille. »

Salomé releva les yeux vers la silhouette en armure qui passait derrière le zombie et venait de l'interpeller. Le commissaire Vimaire fixait Raymond, qui venait de se retourner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle y connaît ? demanda le zombie avec véhémence.

-Ce n'est pas tes affaires. Allez, laisse la et vient avec nous » fit-il en désignant Chicard et Côlon qui attendaient près de la porte. Les deux portaient un brin de lilas, le premier coincé derrière l'oreille, l'autre accroché sur son casque comme un plumet. Le commissaire, quant à lui, en avait un fixé à une lanière de son plastron.

À contrecœur, Raymond Soulier rejoignit ses deux collègues à l'entrée du hall, tandis que Vimaire s'approchait de la jeune agent derrière son comptoir. Il la fixa un instant dans les yeux, puis murmura :

« Évitez de vous faire remarquer, Salomé.

-Désolé... » souffla en réponse l'interpellée.

Il hocha la tête, avant de s'éloigner en compagnie des trois autres agents.

Elle les regarda disparaître, en songeant avec nostalgie au cimetière des Petits-Dieux, auquel ils se rendaient. Elle comprenait parfaitement le point de vue de Raymond, et à sa place elle aurait probablement réagit de la même façon. Néanmoins, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait renoncé à porter le lilas le 25 mai. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de détacher la petite fleur mauve et de la coincer à l'intérieur son plastron, là où on ne pouvait pas la voire, et où elle seule connaissait son existence. Comme l'avait dit Vimaire, mieux valait qu'elle reste discrète.

 

 

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive au cimetière des Petits-Dieux. Pas un visiteur. Ce n'était pas inhabituel : malgré le nombre de tombes, il y avait généralement peu de visite. Pourtant, Salomé savait parfaitement qu'une dizaine de personnes, peut-être un peu moins, s'étaient tenues là quelques temps auparavant. Elle avait justement choisi ce moment en sachant que les derniers visiteurs étaient partis. La matinée finissait, et les innombrables cloches de la ville allaient bientôt sonner midi. Salomé n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, mais elle avait décidé de faire un petit détour sur sa patrouille pour se rendre au cimetière. Après tout, elle n'y allait qu'une fois par an, et il était hors de question que ce ne soit pas aujourd'hui. Mais mieux valait ne croiser personne : la jeune femme ne tenait pas à une nouvelle altercation comme celle du matin même avec son collègue Raymond, et les autres personnes susceptibles de visiter le cimetière ce jour là ne verraient pas non plus d'un très bon œil le fait qu'elle porte le lilas.

 

En tournant à l'angle d'une rangée de tombes, tout au fond du cimetière, elle fut donc surprise de découvrir la présence de quelqu'un d'autre, qui se tenait justement devant les sept tombes qu'elle venait voir. Salomé s'arrêta un instant, hésitante, et le bruit de ses pas sur les graviers cessa. L'homme, appuyé contre un arbre en face des pierres tombales, se retourna en entendant le silence soudain. En reconnaissant la jeune femme, il ôta son cigare de sa bouche et lança :

« Tu n'est pas censée être en patrouille, Lila ? »

L'interpellée repris sa marche et s'approcha des tombes.

« Si, sûrement. Mais j'avais besoins de faire un détour par ici. Je suis sûre que vous comprendrez. »

Vimaire resta silencieux un moment, l'air de réfléchir.

« Pas totalement, non, répondit-il finalement. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris comment tu peux comprendre ce qui s'est passé là-bas. J'accepte que tu veuilles leur rendre hommage, et je me rend bien compte que tu n'es pas exactement comme nous, aussi je ne t'empêcherais pas de venir ici, ni de porter le lilas. Néanmoins, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu peux clamer l'avoir vécu, juste en ayant lu des mots écrits sur une page. »

Salomé soupira. Elle s'assit par terre à côté de la pierre tombale de Quille, et releva les yeux vers le commissaire.

« Je ne dis pas que je l'ai pas vécu. Je dis juste que pour moi, c'est presque pareil... mais de mon point de vu seulement. Évidemment, je ne l'ai pas vécu, je n'ai rien ressenti, ni vu de mes propres yeux ou entendu par moi même, je ne connais aucun détail, mais... j'ai _l'impression_ de le vivre, au moment où je le lis. Et ça reste des souvenirs concrets.

-L'impression te suffit pour te sentir incluse dans ces événements ? »

Le ton n'était pas au reproche, Salomé sentait qu'il était seulement curieux.

« C'est assez compliqué, dit-elle. Vous n'êtes pas un littéraire, commissaire. Vous avez l'habitude de vivre au jour le jour, et vous savez ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas. Mais quand un roman – car oui, pour moi, à l'époque, il s'agissait seulement d'un roman – est bien écrit, quand un auteur arrive à retranscrire des faits aussi bien que des émotions, que son écriture est poignante... cela ajouté au fait que ma vie à moi était particulièrement banale, il en faut peu pour s'évader dans un monde différent, et avoir vraiment l'impression d'y être. Oui, c'est ça : j'avais l'impression de me trouver à Ankh-Morpork, je voyais la ville autour de moi, j'observais les gens qui construisaient les barricades, j'entendais les vieilles mémés qui criaient sur leurs petits-fils en bas dans la rue... Et tout ça dans ma tête, sans réellement bouger de chez moi. Mais les mots étaient assez forts pour me faire ressentir tout ça. Et j'avais l'impression d'y être. »

Vimaire la regarda sans mot dire pendant quelques secondes. Puis il répondit :

« Tout ça, seulement avec des mots ? Je n'ai jamais imaginé quoi que ce soit d'aussi réaliste qu'une révolution en lisant un livre. Ce ne sont que des mots. La réalité est trop différente.

-Ça dépend du type de personnes. Vous, vous avez la capacité de comprendre pleinement ce qui vous entoure, et ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Vous lisez dans la ville comme dans un livre ouvert, vous la comprenez comme une personne qui vous parlerait. Moi, j'ai surtout de l'imagination, je vois la ville à travers ce que je lis. J'arrive à me représenter une scène, à m'immerger complètement dans quelque chose qui m'est raconté. Pas autant que si c'était la réalité, mais presque. Et ça me suffit pour ressentir pleinement les enjeux d'un événements, les sentiments de quelqu'un. Après, je comprend que les gens qui l'ont réellement vécu ne m'accepte pas comme en faisant partie. Ça reste mon simple point de vue. »

 

Le silence s'installa tandis que Salomé déposait sur la tombe un énième brin de lilas cueilli plus loin en ville. Elle se recueillit quelques instants, avant que Vimaire ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

« Tu as de la chance de pouvoir ressentir tout ça, juste en lisant quelques chose d'écrit. J'ai l'impression que c'est un don que peu de gens ont. »

Salomé se retourna et sourit.

« De la chance ? Le plus chanceux dans l'histoire, je pense que c'est vous. Vous voyez le monde tel qu'il est, et vous arrivez à vous en contenter. Vous cherchez à améliorer le monde dans lequel vous vivez, alors que moi je tentais de m'enfuir dans un endroit imaginaire que je jugeais plus intéressant. Le monde dans lequel je vivais autrefois était merveilleux, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en convaincre, tout était banal pour moi. Vous, vous profitez de la vie pleinement. Moi, je suis morte en rêvant d'ailleurs. »

Le commissaire scruta le visage de la jeune femme.

« Ah, Salomé. Forcément. Où est Lila pendant que nous parlons ?

-Elle est là, dans ma tête. Elle écoute. »

 

Ils furent interrompus soudain par la cacophonie des cloches de la ville qui sonnaient toutes midi les unes après les autres. Le tout dura plus d'une minute, entrecoupé par les silences retentissants de la cloche en octefer de l'Université. Salomé se leva.

« La patrouille » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire contrit. Le commissaire hocha la tête. Pour les agents, le travail passait avant tout.

Elle s'éloigna sur le sentier de gravillons en laissant son supérieur derrière elle. En passant le portail du cimetière, elle remarqua l'odeur des lilas qui embaumait l'air. Elle sourit. Même si elle avait passé trop vite son existence sur Terre, elle comptait bien profiter de ce monde-çi.

 

 

oOoOoOo

 

 

« Papa ? Pourquoi tu portes du lilas, tous les ans ? »

Vimaire s'arrêta en plein milieu du hall du manoir de l'avenue Scoune. Son petit garçon, Sam Junior,  se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Son père se retourna, et souris. L'après-midi finissait, et il avait quitté le Guet plus tôt que d'habitude. Il avait bien le temps de passer un petit moment avec son fils.

« C'est une longue histoire, dit-il. Tu veux que je te la raconte ? Tu es assez grand, maintenant. »

Sam hocha la tête, enthousiaste.

« Viens avec moi, alors » appela Vimaire en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, à l'autre bout du hall.

 

Ils sortirent tous deux dans l'air tiède de la fin de printemps. Le ciel était d'un bleu pur, troublé seulement par quelques volutes de fumée émanant de la ville. Le père prit la main de son fils dans la sienne, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le centre de la ville.

Le petit Sam avait l'habitude des rues morporkiennes : étant fils d'un policier, il avait eu une éducation assez atypique. Il reconnut donc rapidement le chemin que lui faisait emprunter son père.

« Pourquoi on va au cimetière ? »

Vimaire s'arrêta, immédiatement imité par son fils. Il leva les yeux : au dessus d'eux, une branche de lilas poussait par dessus le mur d'un jardin.

« Tu te souviens de tes cours d'histoire, Sam ? » demanda son père en se mettant à sa hauteur. « Tu sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose le 25 mai, il y a quelques années, non ? »

L'enfant acquiesça. « La maîtresse nous a parlé de la révolution. Les gens n'étaient pas contents du seigneur Remontoir, parce qu'il faisait des lois trop dures et qu'il torturait les gens. Alors ils se sont révoltés, ils ont bouché les rues et ils se sont battus contre les gens méchants qui travaillaient pour le Patricien. Après, il y a un assassin qui a tué Remontoir, et Claqueboîte est devenu le nouveau Patricien. Et il a récompensé les gens qui l'avaient aidé avec la révolution. » Il leva le visage vers son père. « C'est bien ça ? »

Vimaire sourit à son fils, mais soupira intérieurement. La vérité étaient tellement plus dure... les gentils et les méchants n'étaient jamais ceux qu'on croyait. Néanmoins, il ne fit pas de commentaire, et demanda plutôt :

« Est-ce qu'elle vous a parlé du sergent Quille ?

-Oui ! répondit l'enfant, heureux de pouvoir étaler ses connaissances. Il venait de Pseudopolis, et c'est lui qui a déclenché la révolution. Il paraît que c'était un grand héro. Et c'était un policier, comme toi ! »

Il lança un grand sourire radieux à son père. Ce dernier se releva et se remit en marche.

« C'est vrai, c'était un grand homme, confirma-t-il. Je l'ai connu, tu sais. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui a lancé la révolution. Pas vraiment.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Sam. La maîtresse a dit qu'il avait demandé à ses agents d'aider à monter des barricades, et de protéger les civils contre les méchants gardes. »

La visage de Vimaire se ferma. Encore ces clichés. Les méchants gardes contre le gentil peuple morporkien, mené par l'héroïque sergent Quille...

« Il n'a pas lancé la révolution, Sam. C'est le peuple qui s'est soulevé. Lui, il les a aidé à s'organiser, et à résister à Remontoir... et aux Particuliers.

-Qui c'est, les Particuliers ? »

Vimaire hésita. Devait-il parler des Inommables et de leurs horreurs à son fils de dix ans ? Il opta pour le minimum nécessaire.

 « C'était les gens qui travaillaient pour Remontoir, et qui torturaient des citoyens.

-Ah. Des méchants, alors. »

Samuel Vimaire s'arrêta à nouveau.

« Sam, ne parle pas de gentils et de méchants. Tu es grand, maintenant, et tu doit savoir que le monde est bien plus compliqué que les gentils et les méchants. Certains des gardes du palais, ou des soldats de Remontoir, étaient des gens comme les autres qui avaient juste choisi ce travail parce qu'il offrait une bonne paye et une retraite. Ils avaient une femme, des enfants, des amis, et ils n'aimaient pas plus le Patricien que les autres. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils travaillaient pour Remontoir qu'ils étaient méchants.

-Mais... ces Particuliers, ils torturaient des gens, non ? C'est pas mal, de faire ça ? »

Vimaire soupira.

« Effectivement. Les Particuliers n'étaient pas ce qu'on pourraient appeler des ''gentils'', je te l'accorde. Mais certaines des personnes dans le camp du Peuple n'étaient pas non plus vraiment des ''gentils''. Tout dépend du contexte. »

Ils reprirent leur marche en direction du cimetière des Petits-Dieux.

« Si c'est plus compliqué, alors pourquoi c'est ça qu'on nous apprend, à l'école ? » demanda Sam.

Son père sourit. En voilà, une question pertinente.

« Votre maîtresse pense que vous êtes trop jeunes pour savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. Ou peut-être même qu'elle croit que ça s'est passé comme ça, elle aussi. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Claqueboite n'est plus patricien, aujourd'hui ? »

Sam hésita.

« Non... Il est mort ?

-En réalité, après la révolution du 25 mai, très peu de choses ont changé. Claqueboite était comme Remontoir, même si il torturait moins de monde. Et il n'a pas tenu les promesse qu'il avait faite au peuple.

-C'est un m... » le gamin se retint à temps. « C'est pas bien. Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-Il voulait juste le pouvoir. Et tu sais ce qu'il a fait, une fois qu'il a eu le pouvoir ? »

Sam réfléchit un instant.

« Il a enlevé le couvre-feu et arrêté de torturer les gens ?

-Oui... les Particuliers ont étés fermés. Et le couvre-feu n'a pas été annulé, mais juste repoussé. Mais surtout, quand on lui a demandé s'il ne fallait pas récompenser les combattants, il a décidé plutôt de les tuer. »

Son fils s'arrêta net en plein milieu de la rue, choqué. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ces gens étaient de son côté, non ? »

Son père le prit pas la main et lui fit signe de continuer à marcher.

« En théorie, oui, expliqua-t-il. Mais le peuple n'est jamais réellement du côté de quelqu'un, il est... de son propre côté. Et Claqueboite le savait. Il s'est dit que les meneurs de la révolution – Quille et les autres – risquaient de se retourner contre lui, et de faire une nouvelle révolution s'ils n'étaient pas contents de lui. Et il savait qu'ils ne le seraient pas. Alors il a envoyé ce qui restait des Particuliers pour tuer les derniers révolutionnaires.

-Mais c'est horrible ! fit l'enfant, révolté. Les gens ne se sont pas rendu compte que Claqueboite était... était... bah, méchant, quoi ?

-Non. Il a fait croire que c'était une initiative des Particuliers, il a dit qu'il était très désolé, et tout le monde a oublié l'affaire. » Il fit une courte pause. « On ne vous apprend pas ça, dans les livres d'histoire, hein ?

-Mais...comment tu peux savoir tout ça, Papa ? »

Vimaire soupira, triste. C'était à présent le moment de lui dire.

« Parce que j'y étais. Je me suis battu aux côtés de Jean Quille, et je l'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux. Tu vois, dans les livres, on raconte seulement les belles histoires. Ce sont les vainqueurs qui écrivent l'histoire, et ils ne veulent pas qu'on sache qu'eux aussi ont fait de mauvaises choses. Mais moi, je le sais. »

 

Il se tût : ils venaient d'arriver aux larges portes en fer forgé du cimetière des Petits-Dieux. Ils y pénétrèrent tous deux en silence, le bruit de leurs pas sur le gravier résonnant dans l'air chaud de ce début de soirée.  Ils arrivèrent bientôt aux sept tombes situées à l'écart des autres, dans une petite alcôve végétale, à côté d'un pied de lilas. Vimaire s'approcha, en cueillit une fleur et la tendit sans un mot à son fils. Ce dernier le regarda, en quête d'une consigne, puis décida finalement de déposer la fleur sur la tombe centrale.

 

_Jean Quille – Ils se soulèvent_

 

Samuel Vimaire le père enlaça Samuel Vimaire le fils, et sourit. Son fils n'oublierait pas, lui. Il lui raconterait tout ce qui était arrivé, il lui dirait la vérité, et qu'importe les livres d'histoire et leurs balivernes. Les gens devaient savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé, pour ne pas refaire d'erreurs dans le futur. Connaître le passé pour mieux faire à l'avenir.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Le bar était sombre et crasseux, mais il avait l'avantage de servir à boire à tout le monde sans poser de questions. C'était de moins en moins un problème dans le reste de la ville, de nos jours, mais les habitués de l'établissement, qui s'y étaient ''installés'' à l'époque où ils n'étaient accueillis nulle part ailleurs, tenaient à leurs petites habitudes. Et certains d'entre eux avaient toujours du mal à s'intégrer à la société, et préféraient se retrouver ici, parmi leurs plus-ou-moins semblables.

 

Dans un coin du bar, un zombie se tenait silencieux, assis derrière une table à deux chaises, la tête penchée sur sa bière. Il avait beau apprécier le bar, il valait quand même mieux éviter ses cocktails. Un petit brin de lilas à moitié fané état posé sur la table devant lui, à côté de la choppe.  Une petite plaque d'agent du Guet, en métal polie et brillante, était également posée à côté. Le zombie était vêtu d'une simple tunique brune, recouverte par une vieille côte de maille déchirée sur les bords.

 

Il prit la plaque entre ses doigts et la fit tourner à la lumière, observant les reflets qu'elle lançait au plafond. Puis il la glissa dans sa poche, et bût une longue gorgée à sa choppe.

Quand il releva les yeux de sa boisson, la chaise en face de lui raclait le sol, alors que quelqu'un la tirait pour s'installer.

« René ? » demanda-t-il, incertain.

« Salut, Raymond » répondit le nouveau venu, également un zombie. Il s'assit et posa sur la table quelques livres, ainsi qu'un petit verre format dé à coudre.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vu au club, fit Raymond. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

René soupira.

« Pas grand chose. J'ai fini ma formation de bibliothécaire il y a deux ans, et je continue de bosser à mi-temps à l'UI. »

Raymond souris.

« Enfin, ils acceptent des zombies dans des postes à responsabilité ! Ah, à mon époque, on me fermais toutes les portes, juste sous prétexte que j'étais mort !

-C'est toujours ton époque, Raymond, répliqua son ami. C'est ça l'avantage, avec la non-vie. On est toujours là.

-Une chance, tu parles... répondit Raymond en baissant le nez sur sa chope. La moitié de ceux que je connaissais sont morts. Le Guet a tellement changé, ces dernières années... surtout maintenant que le commissaire Vimaire est mort. Côlon est parti à la retraite, finalement. Chicard est toujours là, mais il a perdu toute sa bonne humeur depuis que Côlon et Vimuche sont partis. Je ne connais pas le nom de la moitié de mes collègues. Ce n'est plus le Guet d'autrefois... »

Un silence s'installa.

« Ce n'est plus l'Ankh-Morpork d'autrefois, ajouta René d'une voix douce. Et pourtant, c'est toujours  Ankh-Morpork. Les gens changent, la ville change...

-Et les zombies restent, grogna Raymond.

-Pas seulement. Angua est toujours là, au Guet, non ? C'est elle qui a repris la suite après Vimaire. Elle ne vas pas mourir de si tôt, c'est une louve-garou. Même chose pour Sally. Et tout le Club du Nouveau Départ... les membres se renouvellent, mais on reste en contact avec les anciens. Ils sont toujours là.

-Que tu crois, que tu crois. Monsieur Ixolite a disparu, et je me doute bien qu'il est mort. Il était le dernier de son espèce, tu te souviens ?

-Et Lupin ?

-Il est parti vivre dans les montagnes avec Ludmilla Cake. Non, René, on est seuls. De plus en plus seuls. »

 

René lança un regard attristé à son ami, avant de boire cul-sec le petit verre qu'il avait amené.

« C'est quoi ? lança Raymond.

-Frottis, fit René, laconique. J'avais besoins d'un truc un peu plus fort que de la bière.

-Un peu plus fort, tu parles... ce truc là, ça te fait des trous dans les boyaux. »

René remarqua la fleur posée sur la table devant son ami. Il la prit et la leva à la lumière. Quelques pétales tombèrent.

Il soupira.

« Ça fait tellement longtemps... » fit-il en reposant religieusement le brin de lilas sur la table.

Raymond, qui l'avait observé tandis qu'il regardait la fleur, leva un sourcil, étonné.

« Tellement longtemps que quoi ?

-Tellement longtemps... tout. Mon ancienne vie... avant le zombie. Tellement longtemps que je suis là. Tellement longtemps depuis le début du Guet. Tellement longtemps depuis la Révolution.

-Tu y étais ? » Raymond le regardait d'un air ahuri. « Tu étais à la Révolution des lilas ? Et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? »

René secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi je te l'aurais dit ? J'ai vécu la Révolution, mais je ne m'y suis pas battu. A l'époque, j'étais déjà mort, et tu sais bien que les zombies n'étaient pas acceptés... alors je me cachais dans les caves sous Ankh-Morpork et j'observais tout de loin. Si tu savais comment j'aurais aimé pouvoir y participer... mais je suis resté planqué. Même les révolutionnaires ne m'auraient pas accepté. »

«  _Je voyais tout de loin, en sachant parfaitement ce qui allait arriver. Je l'ai même vu deux fois : la première, avec Quille, et la deuxième, quand Vimaire a pris sa place. J'ai vécu toute ma vie en connaissant le futur, sans pouvoir intervenir, de peur de tout changer. Depuis des dizaines et des dizaines d'années que je suis dans ce monde, et que j'observe tout, et que j'attends que les événements arrive... Et maintenant je ne sais plus rien. Depuis plusieurs années je ne peux pas savoir ce qui va arriver, parce que ce n'est pas encore arrivé, ce n'est pas écrit, ce monde tourne à présent en roue libre. Et j'ai peur qu'il devienne pareil au mien, corrompu et salis par la technologie et les erreurs des hommes. Mais tout ça, je ne peux pas te le dire, parce que c'est un secret, que tu ne comprendrais pas, que tu ne me croirais pas... aujourd'hui je ne suis pas seul, il y en a d'autres comme moi, d'autres qui partagent mon secret, mais un jour ils mourront, comme tout le monde, et moi je resterais._ »

 

René secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Le monde changeait, mais il ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Il avait tout un monde à découvrir. Depuis la fin du roman, il était devenu à nouveau quelqu'un comme les autres, qui vivait sans savoir de quoi demain serait fait. Et il avait tout un monde à découvrir.

« Raymond, même si tous disparaissent petit à petit, toi tu restes, et tu ne peux rien y faire. Alors autant que tu refasses ta vie à chaque fois. Tu peux te faire de nouveaux amis, changer de métier, essayer de te changer un peu les idées. Et toi comme tous les autres zombies, tu restera la mémoire du passé. Rappelle toi, un homme ne meurt pas vraiment tant qu'on dit encore son nom. Vimaire, Quille, et tous les autres, ils comptent sur toi pour que tu te rappelle d'eux. Peu importe si tu reste le dernier révolutionnaire, il faut rester et se souvenir. De toute manière, tu n'est pas seul. Chicard est toujours là. Rosie Paluche et ses filles aussi. Moi, je suis toujours là, et crois moi, je ne suis pas près d'oublier. »

Il repoussa sa chaise et se leva.

« Merci » fit Raymond d'une voix sourde.

« Hésite pas à venir me voire » répondit son ami, avant de s'éloigner en direction du bar pour payer ses consommations. Puis il passa la porte, adressant un dernier signe de tête à Raymond.

 

Ce dernier resta seul dans le bar, au milieu des autres clients, avec juste sa choppe et son brin de lilas.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Un coup de pelle.

 

Tellement longtemps. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était seul, que toutes ses connaissances étaient parties, que son monde avait changé. Vimaire était mort des années plus tôt. Vétérini avait disparu la même année, et personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu. On avait eu un nouveau Patricien, que Raymond avait déjà oublié. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Le Guet avait changé aussi : tous les anciens partaient, ou mourraient. Carotte avait dirigé le Guet pendant plusieurs années, avant de finalement partir à la retraite. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui, et vu le temps qui avait passé, il était impossible qu'il ne soit pas mort également. Angua était repartie en Überwald. Sally voyageait un peu partout. Même René, dont il était devenu de plus en plus proche avec le temps – étant la seule personne qui était, comme lui, mort-vivant – était parti faire le tour du monde, un an plus tôt. Il n'était pas encore revenu.

 

Encore un coup de pelle. Et un autre.

 

La ville aussi avait tellement changé. De grands bâtiments en pierre avaient fleuri dans le centre-ville, à la place des vieilles maisons crasseuses à colombage, et de nouveaux logements à bas prix avaient étés construits en bordure de la ville. Seules les Ombres avaient conservé plus ou moins leur aspect premier, et étaient maintenant qualifié de « vieille ville », un endroit pittoresque où l'on se rendait pour voir dans quel environnement vivaient nos ancêtres.

 

Nouveau coup de pelle. Rageur.

 

Le temps passait, le passé fuyait, et lui restait le même, à voir les vies s'éteindre une à une autour de lui, remplacées par des inconnus qu'il n'avait même pas la force de fréquenter: il savait que, comme tous, ils disparaîtraient bientôt.

Parfois, il pensait à René, et se disait qu'il était chanceux, comparé à son ami. Ils n'en avaient jamais beaucoup parlé, mais l'autre zombie semblait avoir vécu en tant que mort-vivant pendant bien des années avant lui. Qui savait combien de proches il avait vu s'éteindre, quels changements il avait vu s'opérer ? Au moins, il avait vu et vécu l'acceptation progressive des zombies dans la société : ils étaient à présent des citoyens à part entière. Mais ils étaient toujours craints et détestés, car ils vivaient en marge de l'histoire.

 

Le trou était de plus en plus profond.

 

Eh bien, il ne voulait plus de cette histoire. Il avait vu la société changer, évoluer, et elle le décevait toujours et encore. Il regrettait le temps des combats, l'époque où il avait l'impression de faire partie de quelque chose de grand, de fort, d'utile. L'époque où il se battait pour une cause. Mais cette époque, comme toutes les autres, s'était évanouie, vague souvenir perdu dans le passé. Bien plus vite que les autres, d'ailleurs. Que penser d'une révolution qui avait à peine duré quelques jours ? D'une étrange république qui s'était consumée trop vite, comme une bougie de mauvaise facture ? De camarades qui avaient baissé les bras dès que le nouveau régime s'était installé ? Ce n'était pas une révolution. C'était à peine une mascarade.

 

Un dernier coup de pelle. Faible, triste.

 

Non ! Il était venu ici sur un coup de tête. Il était encore temps de faire demi-tour, de quitter le cimetière, d'abandonner cette idée idiote, de continuer sa vie...

Non. Quelle vie ? Une demi-vie, une non-vie. Lui, d'habitude si virulent concernant les droits des non-morts, avait l'impression que la flamme de sa combativité s'était éteinte. Elle s'était évanouie, progressivement, au fur et à mesure qu'on bâtissait la nouvelle Ankh-Morpork, trop lentement pour qu'on constate le changement tandis qu'il s'opère, et pourtant un changement trop grand pour qu'on ne le remarque pas lorsqu'on regarde en arrière.

Arrête. René va revenir. Tu pourrais peut-être essayer de contacter Angua. Tu travailles toujours au Guet, ils ont besoins de toi. Le Club du Nouveau départ a besoins de toi...

Non.

Sa décision avait été prise lorsqu'il avait vu le brin de lilas, la veille.

Cette année là, le printemps avait été précoce, et le lilas avait fleuri tôt. Trop tôt. Raymond avait surveillé sa floraison d'un œil distrait, constatant peu à peu qu'il se fanait. La veille, les bourgeons étaient à peine éclos, et aujourd'hui les fleurs portaient déjà toutes des tâches brunes.

Mais il avait trouvé, près du cimetière, une dernière fleur d'un mauve éclatant, tranchant sur le rose pâle et brunâtre de ses congénères. Une dernière survivante, qui avait vu toutes les autres mourir doucement...

Et qui finirait elle aussi par se faner.

Le lendemain, le vingt-cinq mai, il était revenu, muni d'une pelle. Il avait cueilli la dernière fleur, et l'avait accroché à sa boutonnière. Puis il s'était approché de sa vieille concession dans le cimetière, celle où il venait s'enterrer une fois par an auprès de ses anciens compagnons d'arme.

A présent, il creusait. Creusait dans la terre meuble, creusait dans ses souvenirs, creusait dans son cœur et sa douleur.

 

Il s'arrêta lorsque la pelle buta contre une surface dure.

Au fond du trou se trouvait un cercueil, vide. Il l'avait fait remplacé plusieurs fois au cours des années, ces objets n'étaient pas faits pour durer.

Raymond s'agenouilla au fond du trou, et ouvrit le cercueil. Il en contempla l'intérieur d'un œil morne.

Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil au ciel au dessus de lui, s'allongea, et referma le couvercle.

 

oOoOoOo

 

La date qu'elle attendait était enfin arrivée. Enfin. Depuis un mois qu'elle y songeait, à chaque fois qu'elle passait dans les rues et voyait des bosquets de lilas dans les jardins. Et à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait, elle pensait à la Révolution, à Vimaire, à Ankh-Morpork, au Guet. Et elle souriait, imaginant sa vie là-bas, si seulement elle pouvait y aller... elle savait bien que c'était impossible, mais c'était bon de rêver, parfois.

 

Ce jour là, Salomé partit plus tôt de la bibliothèque où elle travaillait, prétextant une « affaire urgente ». En réalité, la seule affaire urgente qui réclamait son attention, c'était les souvenirs.

Arrivée chez elle, elle se fit rapidement à manger, et s'installa dans son canapé avec son ordinateur, une couverture, un roman et un petit sachet en soie noir, qu'elle était allée chercher au fond d'un placard. Elle le fixa pendant quelques instants, mélancolique, puis l'ouvrit : il contenait un faux œuf en plastique dur frappé d'une devise, un porte-clef métallique figurant une plaque d'agent du Guet, et un brin de lilas. Du lilas en plastique, malheureusement : le climat français, en comparaison à celui de l'Angleterre, était très doux, et le véritable lilas avait déjà fané depuis une semaine. Elle en avait l'habitude, et prenait donc ses précautions. Elle regarda les objets avec un petit sourire triste, avant de les poser sur le livre, dont la couverture annonçait : _Ronde de Nuit_.

Elle ouvrit son ordinateur, tapota quelques mots sur le clavier, et se connecta à son forum préféré. Plusieurs personnes étaient apparemment déjà présente.

En souriant, elle rejoignit la section de chat.

«  _Salut._ »

Elle était seule, et les gens qui partageaient sa passion vivaient trop loin d'elle, mais qu'importent la solitude et la distance, quand on possède tout un monde dans lequel s'évader. Un monde plat, porté sur le dos d'une tortue.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Il est minuit, et je sais que je devrais déjà dormir depuis longtemps. Mais je ne peux pas. Le livre m'entraîne, m'absorbe, et efface le sommeil. Je sais que je le regretterais demain matin, mais en attendant, j'en profite pour m'évader dans un autre monde. Un monde plat, porté sur le dos d'une tortue.

Mes yeux papillonnent et ma main tremble un peu alors que je tourne la dernière page.

 

«  _Sur le trajet de retour vers l'avenue Scoune, dans la nuit noire, Vimaire passa par la venelle derrière la ruelle d'Argile et s'arrêta lorsqu'il s'estima à mi-distance entre les arrières de la boutique de prêt sur gage et la fripaillerie, donc derrière le temple._

_Il jeta son mégot de cigare par dessus la barrière. Il l'entendit atterrir sur les graviers qui bougèrent un peu._

_Puis il rentra chez lui. Et le monde bascula vers le matin._ »

 

Je fixe la dernière page, le dernier mot, le dernier point d'un regard vide. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées, au milieu des rues barricadées, des cris, des chants, des combats. Et je souris.

Des mots me viennent à l'esprit, et je me fait cette promesse à moi-même, à Pratchett, à Vimaire, et à Quille. Et je sais que cette promesse là, plus que toutes les autres, je la respecterais.

 

«  _Je porterais le lilas._ »


End file.
